


Look What I Found

by softavalancex



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, hella gay, swanqueen is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softavalancex/pseuds/softavalancex
Summary: i got this idea from a gif on twitter from season four of once upon a time😊
Relationships: Emma Swan/Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Look What I Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peacecolorgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacecolorgirl/gifts).



Emma sat at the table in the library of the sorcerers mansion flipping through a stack of empty storybooks. She was hoping to find anything that would tell Regina where she could find the author of Henry’s book. But it seemed like it was no use, she was coming up empty.  
Emma jumped when she heard the sound of a book slam on the floor after Regina pushed it off the bookcase she was using. 

“This is useless! We have looked through these damn books for what feels like forever. If it wasn’t going to show up when we first started looking what makes you believe the answers will miraculously appear now?” Regina said visibly frustrated as Robin puts his hand on hers in attempt to calm her down. He uttered something about finding something eventually they just needed to be patient. Emma wasn’t really paying attention, she couldn’t help but envy Robin. 

Emma always had a crush on Regina ever since she first came to town. She was going to tell her but then Robin came, she couldn’t really compete with true love. So she settled for less, something she swore to herself she would never do. In doing that she almost lost herself, but what brought her back into reality was Regina. She just had this way about her, be it with her or Henry. She just believes in you and fights hard for you to get what you deserve. That’s something Emma never had before, something she wasn’t used to.

The thought of Regina meaning so much to Emma in a short amount of time caused her to do something she always did. She pushed Regina as far away as she could, and it hurt more than she expected it to. 

Emma got up and walked out of the room she couldn’t handle being in the same room as them. It felt like she was about to explode, she wishes could have that with Regina. ‘Stupid pixie dust’ Emma thought as she let out a sigh. She didn’t realize Regina followed her until she turned around and found her standing there.

“What’s wrong Emma?” Regina asked with that smile, her perfect smile that always makes Emma feel like everything will be okay. But she knew everything wouldn’t be okay.

“Nothing.” Emma muttered as she shot one more glare at Robin and this time Regina noticed her eyebrow arched slightly.

“Why are you acting this way? I don’t understand.” Regina said as Emma visibly paled and closed her mouth. “Are you jealous?” Regina asked as Emma tucked her hair behind her ear.

“What? No?” Emma replied as Regina gave her a look that screamed ‘oh really?’.

“I don’t need your ‘superpower’ to know that you are a terrible liar Emma.” Regina said and Emma tilted her head to the side slightly.

“Yes, are you happy? I’m jealous of the pine-scented woodland creature.” Emma replied then folded her arms across her chest.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you liked me Emma? It would’ve been a lot less exhausting than pretending that you weren’t jealous.” Regina said walking closer to her but Emma moved away.

“Don’t you understand? I was going to tell you, I really was. But then Robin came along and you were so happy. How am I supposed to compete with that?” Emma replied smiling sadly and Regina opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say. 

Emma turned and walked out of the mansion before she embarrassed herself further. Regina didn’t stop her, she wanted to but it was like she was frozen and couldn’t move. Almost like there was some unseen force keeping her from moving from the spot where she stood.

But as soon as Emma as gone she regretted not saying anything. She didn’t get to tell her that she felt the same way about her. That she can’t bare to see her with Hook because it makes her think of the life she wants with her.


End file.
